


Sparring

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Dwarves, Elves, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sparring

"An axe will smash through bow, knife or sword," boasted Gimli, seating himself on a mossy treestump.

Legolas didn't smile, but looked up from unwrapping his sharpening stone. "Only if you're fighting someone foolish enough to place it where it can be smashed."

"And armour, you know," the Dwarf continued, unperturbed. "Helmets!"

"Wood."

The leaves shivered; Fangorn Forest seemed to bristle like a beast.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Gimli grumbled. And now the Elf did smile, so Gimli threw lembas wrappings at him, but the smile only turned into a grin.

It proved impossible not to grin back.


End file.
